Winny
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Syaoran w czasie swojej podróży spotyka Pustkę - niezwykłą, tajemniczą siłę, która próbuje mu udowodnić, że nie jest godny, by odebrać jej pióro. One-shot, wyjątkowo nie KuroFay.


Ciężkie czasy nadeszły, zaiste ciężkie... Zarówno dla internautów, jak i uczennic pewnego malutkiego liceum, które stoi trzy kroki od krawędzi przepaści. Taka dygresja...

Fik- chwilowa odskocznia od KuroFayów. Nie przepadam za Syaoranem, wkurza mnie jego nieustanne "hai", ale że wczoraj wieczorem zawitała do mnie długo nie widziana wena, wypadało ją przyjąć... Za wszelkie schizy po widoku uśmiechającego się Kuro nie odpowiadam. ;)

* * *

><p>-<em>Puść, dziecko<em> – powiedziała zwielokrotnionym głosem Pustka, mieniąca się wszystkimi kolorami, jak słońce w plamie rozlanego oleju. Wielka, rzeźbiona w dziwne symbole srebrna rama skrywała lśniącą otchłań. Wewnątrz mienił się kontur pióra. Palce Syaorana kurczowo zaciskały się na piórku, mimo potężnej siły próbującej rozerwać jego uchwyt. Gorące i zimne fale na przemian przechodziły przez jego ciało, ale nie puszczał, zapierając się nogami, by nie zostać wciągnięty do środka lustra, w sam środek Pustki.

-Nie puszczę – wydusił przez zęby chłopak, niemal wbijając stopy w kamienną posadzkę. Szarpnął ręką, ale nie udało mu się wyswobodzić dłoni. Zaciskając zęby, próbował dalej walczyć z magią, która nie chciała oddać mu artefaktu. Czując słony smak potu na wargach, odruchowo spojrzał w górę, na wysoki, kamienny balkon. Przyjaciele nie mogli mu pomóc, byli uwięzieni za magiczną zasłoną, stworzoną przez Pustkę, więc musiał liczyć tylko na siebie.

-_Nie jesteś godny, dziecko_ – Pustka sięgnęła wprost do jego umysłu. Skrzywił się, gdy fala zimna przeszła przez jego głowę jak ostry, kłujący ból. – _Bawisz się czasem, dziecko_.

Mimowolnie zesztywniał, ale nie puścił pióra. _Nie daj się podejść,_ pomyślał zestresowany. _Pióro jest najważniejsze._

-_Zmieniasz czas i światy_. – Pustka nagle przemówiła głosem Clowa, a w barwnej materii pojawił się jego cień. – _Łamiesz najważniejsze zasady, dziecko._

-Nie – wydyszał Syaoran. Pustka powodowała taki mętlik w jego słowie, że nie wiedział już, czemu zaprzecza. Nagle zorientował się, że jego usta poruszają się, wbrew jego woli włączając się w dialog z postacią zmarłego króla i maga. – To… Twoja córka.

-_Byłaby nią, gdyby nie ty_ – powiedziała zjawa Clowa i nagle się rozpłynęła. Tęczowe ramiona Pustki wystrzeliły zza ram lustra i otoczyły go, nim zdążył krzyknąć. Palce, dotąd kurczowo zaciśnięte na piórze, chwyciły powietrze.

_-Zniszczyłeś wszystko, dziecko_ – Pustka, teraz otaczająca go ze wszystkich stron, znów mówiła głosem, w którym słyszał wszystkich ludzi, jakich znał. – _Spójrz, jak miało to wyglądać. Jak wyglądałoby, gdybyś tamtego dnia nie podjął decyzji o złamaniu czasu. _

Wszystko zawirowało pełnią barw, a skronie przeszył mu ból tak potężny, że musiał zamknąć oczy. Gdy z trudem je uchylił, bo nagle poczuł, że prawie nie panuje nad własnym ciałem, ujrzał salę królewską w pustynnym kraju. Była rozmazana, widmowa, jakby nierzeczywista, ale wszystkie postacie widział aż nazbyt wyraźnie. To, co zobaczył, wstrząsnęło nim.

Pośrodku Sali, pod królewskim podwyższeniem, stała Sakura. Nie dziecko, nie nastolatka, ale młoda, wysmukła kobieta w białej, opinającej ciało sukni, z diamentowym diademem na zaczesanych do tyłu, rdzawych włosach. Na plecy spływała jej kaskada lekkiego, półprzezroczystego materiału. Tren welonu trzymały dwie równie młode damy dworu, a księżniczka podawała dłoń swemu ojcu. Król, stojąc tuż obok niej, łączył jej delikatną rękę z dłonią jakiegoś wysokiego, nieznanemu Syaoranowi mężczyzny. Z tyłu, za filigranową panną młodą i jej przystojnym oblubieńcem, stał książę Touya z królową Nadeshiko u boku. Królowa patrzyła na zaślubiny córki z tak radosnym uśmiechem, że Syaoran poczuł dreszcze. W tej właśnie chwili Clow ogłosił księżniczkę i jej narzeczonego małżeństwem. Młody mężczyzna pochylił się nad Sakurą i złożył na jej ustach pocałunek. Zgromadzony tłum poddanych zaczął wiwatować.

Syaoran miał wrażenie, jakby zatrzymało się w nim serce. _Tak to miało wyglądać_, pomyślał oszołomiony. _Jest księżniczką. Jej męża wybrano pewnie jeszcze przed jej narodzinami. A ja… Nagle pojawiłem się ja… I co? Naprawdę myślałem, że mam do niej jakieś prawa? Ja, zwykły dzieciak z dziwnym pochodzeniem i jeszcze dziwniejszymi przeżyciami? Ja? Do księżniczki, jedynej córki największego króla i czarownika, jakiego miało to królestwo?_ _Śmiałem o niej marzyć? Przecież tak powinna żyć księżniczka. Bez skoków między światami, bez nędzy, niebezpieczeństw, braku pożywienia… Jedna, prawdziwa księżniczka, nie klon… _

Pustka zabrała go w inne miejsce. Alejka obsadzona drzewami wiśni, była pusta, jeśli nie licząc trójki osób. Młody, barczysty mężczyzna siedział na niższej gałęzi. _Kurogane_, stwierdził zszokowany Syaoran. Wojownik rzucił jakąś uwagę, a siedzący pod drzewem starszy mężczyzna, podobny do niego jak dwie krople wody, jedynie się skrzywił. Tak samo, jak krzywił się Kurogane, słysząc kolejny z pomysłów Faya. Ciemnowłosa kobieta w kimonie zachichotała z miny męża, ukradkiem zasłaniając usta szerokim rękawem i jednocześnie posyłając zachęcający uśmiech do syna. Ten wywrócił oczami, ale coś w zaciśniętych wargach mówiło, że z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech. W końcu nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem, a ojciec mu zawtórował.

_Czy Kurogane kiedykolwiek uśmiechał się tak otwarcie? Całymi ustami, nie tylko skrzywieniem warg. Czy kiedykolwiek widziałem go roześmianego? Nie, bo stracił rodzinę… Przeze mnie. Teraz… Tutaj… Jest szczęśliwy. Ma kochającą matkę, dobrego ojca… Żyje tak, jak zawsze chciał żyć. Żyje w sposób, który mu odebrałem. _

Żołądek ścisnęło mu poczucie winy. Jest winny śmierci tych dwojga. A zapewne i też wielu innych ludzi, którzy zginęli tamtego dnia. Gdyby nie jego decyzja, atak na Suwę by nie nastąpił.

Znów zmieniło się otoczenie. Zaśnieżony kraj, z czarnym zamkiem górującym na szczycie wzgórza. Potem pojawiło się wnętrze wysoko sklepionej Sali podpartej na kolumnach. Wszędzie stali ludzie, ubrani w ciepłe, ale eleganckie stroje. Nad podwyższeniu ktoś klęczał. Jasne włosy odcinały się od stroju barwy królewskiego błękitu, odsłaniającego jasne plecy. Na karku postaci widniał świeży, krwawiący znak. Na wpół złożone skrzydła z unoszącą się nad nimi koroną. Strużka krwi spływała po skórze. Na głowie widniała bladobłękitna korona, wyglądająca jak wyrzeźbiona z lodu. Postać wyprostowała się i odwróciła do tłumu. Fay miał zimne i obojętne oczy. Uniósł rękę, a tłum zareagował wiwatem. _Niech żyje król!,_ usłyszał Syaoran. Blondyn ruszył ścieżką z rozłożonych przed nim okryć poddanych. Kolejne rzędy ludzi padały przed nim na kolana, przyciskając prawą dłoń do serca. Z tyłu, obok wielkiego, czarnego tronu, stała królowa-matka, jasnowłosa kobieta patrząca z dumą na syna. Gdy Fay mijał Syaorana, ten poczuł, że ciało odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Padł na kolana, czując, jak jakaś siła naciska na jego kark i zmusza do pokłonu. Nie wiedział, czy to moc Pustki, czy magia nowo koronowanego króla.

_Byłby królem. Gdyby nie ja, nie narodziłby się jako bliźniak. Miałby pełne prawa do valeryjskiego tronu i któregoś dnia przejąłby władzę. Nie musiałby być więziony w tamtym strasznym miejscu. Wychowywałby się tu, nie w Celes. Byłby kimś zupełnie innym. Kimś, kogo nie zniszczyła samotność i ból. Byłby królem, nie samotnikiem uciekającym po światach. A na Ashurę w Celes zapadnie również nie spadłaby klątwa i ci wszyscy ludzie, których zamordował, ciągle by żyli. Ich śmierci też jestem winny. _

Fay znikł w innej sali i razem z nim zniknęła też wizja Valerii. Syaoran znów stał naprzeciwko magicznego lustra, z powrotem mając władzę nad własnym ciałem. Ręka znów zaciskała się na piórze, ale nie tak mocno jak wcześniej.

_-Ja zawsze pokazuję prawdę, dziecko_ – Pustka cofnęła swoje ramiona w ramy zwierciadła. – _Nie jesteś godny, by wziąć to pióro. Jesteś winny… _

Ostatnie słowo rozbrzmiało echem po całej komnacie. Syaoran zadrżał, spuszczając głowę. Pustka, czymkolwiek była, miała rację. Był winny. Nie był nawet godny, by spojrzeć na przyjaciół, którym odebrał to, co z pewnością było dla nich ważne. Zniszczył wszystko. Spowodował wszystkie nieszczęścia, jakie ich spotkały.

Nagle poczuł chęć zapadnięcia się pod ziemię i nie ujrzenia już nigdy światła dziennego. Puścił pióro, a zdrętwiałe palce z trudem go usłuchały. Upadł ciężko na kolana, wyszarpując dłoń z odmętów lustra. Skulił się, czując, jak spada na niego prawda.

Był winny.


End file.
